Family
by leahniniadh
Summary: Renamed from The Family that Slays together Stays together (sorry very crappy name!) Takes up from Not fade away. Someone from Angel's past comes to help restore the balance and sort things out. BA
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Okay so don't own it, if I did I wouldn't be in so much debt.  
  
Summary: a figure from Angel's past arrives and brings with her a new start and some old friends.  
  
A/N: firstly just so you know this is totally B/A, there will be mentions of B/S but only so that it can be put in the past where it firmly belongs. C/A will also be mentioned but again only to put it in the past. Riley bashing may occur but it will be nice and not completely one sided.

Would also love, love, love reviews!!! Please people first fic here and I'm desperately in need of feedback be it good or bad. If anyone has any suggestions I'll totally be willing to take them onboard especially as I'm terrified of writing myself into a corner! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"I was ten when they started, I guess that's pretty normal for all kids but it still didn't make me feel any better about it. So I had nightmares, well to be completely accurate I had one nightmare over and over again and it terrified me. The funny thing about it though is that I have absolutely no memory as to what it was about. I know that I was scared and I think something was chasing me, but I only know that because its what all my worst dreams are about. The reason for its huge impact on me was never the actual dream itself but the aftermath.

I would always wake up shaking; trembling from the effort of having all my muscles tensed up in order to help fight off whatever monster was attacking me. I would first experience a wave of relief at the fact that I was awake and the threat was gone but it would be followed by the irrational thought that maybe the monster was real or had followed me into reality and was waiting for me to open my eyes before it pounced. I know, how stupid, but when your ten years old and terrified rational though doesn't always figure.

This isn't about the terror I was feeling, or the wild ramblings of my immature mind, this is about comfort and safety and the occasions in which I have felt more secure and loved than at any other time in my life.

The third consecutive night I had that dream I was awoken by a sound, something just loud enough to pull me from my horror world. I lay there as always after a nightmare, with my knees pulled up to my chest, the covers up tight against face and my eyes screwed shut. I could feel a presence in the room and for a fleeting moment I was sure that my monster had finally followed me home. The moment passed however and it was quickly followed by the intense knowledge that my hero was there and that it would be okay. I heard him come closer to me and before I knew it there were two arms wrapping themselves around me, whispering reassuring thoughts and rocking me till I relax.

I should have known that he would save me, he always had. My brother was and is my hero, my champion. I know how others see him, a drunk, a lout and a womaniser but they don't know. They don't know what goes on at home, the way our father shouts and hits whenever anything is not to his liking, which to be quite frank is everything. They don't know that my brother does all those things in order to escape the torture that is home. They don't know that he does it to protect me, to make sure the anger and the hate is focused on him and not me. They don't know that each and everyday he rescues me from my father.  
Most nights Liam escapes, he goes to the pub and drinks the night away with his idiot friends and those women that work there. It's easier than staying at home and having to listen to the arguing and the constant judging. The thing is though, he never leaves till I'm in bed, till I'm tucked up and hidden away from the constant criticism, and he always checks when he comes home to see if I'm still asleep.  
Its always been that way I suppose, he was fifteen when I was born and an only child, you would expect him to hate me but that was never the case, I was always his little Kathy his little sister who he would defend till the bitter end. Most people wouldn't even know that we were related just by looking at us. We're completely different, I have light brown hair and blue eyes and (Liam says anyway) I have a smile that spreads from ear to ear and is always on my face. Liam however is completely different, he is one of the tallest in the town and has dark brown hair, but the most unusual thing about him is his eyes, they are so dark its hard to tell where the brown stops and the black of his irises begin. He has the best face, it can be so open and friendly or completely intimidating when he wants to be alone. For me though it's never angry or annoyed, it always has a look of total love and devotion.  
Like I said, this was about the aftermath of my dreams. It's about how every time from that night onward, I would wake from my terror to find his big arms around me. How I would be rocked and whispered to till I stopped crying and how he would hold me like that for hours. Always, once I had stopped crying and shaking he would start to tell me tales, old Irish legends. In the depths of the night I would hear of the amazing deeds and heroics of Fionn MacCumhail and the Fianna and of Cuchulainn. I would be told of the battles they fought and the people they saved and the magic of the druids and I would wish I could live in that world where everything so simply laid out , it was black and white and it was good versus evil and I would have my brother for my champion.  
To this day I carry those memories with me, I use them as my sword and shield and they protect me from monsters and demons. Although I no longer have my brother with me each day I like to believe that this is how he lives on, helping the helpless."  
  
She paused and closed the book; a round of applause echoed throughout the room and many an eye was being dried. She looked up and smiled, as always enjoying the feeling when her writing was met with enthusiasm. Her publicist nodded to her letting her know that they were wrapping up and she could leave soon.  
An hour later she was finally putting on her coat when one of the assistants from the venue approached her.  
  
"Excuse me Ms. McCarthy, but there's a man here who wants to talk to you. I wouldn't normally bother you with this but he does seem to know you, he said to say his name is Whistler and that it's time. Does that make any sense to you?" the assistant asked.  
  
She paused and took a deep breath. "It makes perfect sense."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Hello Whistler, still colour blind I see."  
  
"Wow as always it's such a pleasure to see you again. You know your almost as nice as your brother, at least you smell better than he did the last time I saw him and your definitely better on the eyes."  
  
"Whistler, you're a pig, just so we get that out in the open, anyway we always have this conversation and I always tell you not if you were the last creature on this earth. Look your message said that it's time, is it? Is it really now? Do I finally get to see him again?!" Her voice went from calm and collected to excited and filled with a certain childlike anticipation.  
  
Whistler looked at her and shook his head, despite all his years of doing this he still could not get over what the PTBs managed to put people through and what those people were willing to take. The girl in front of him (and he thought of her as a girl even though she was a woman of twenty four years), she had seen so much and felt even more and yet she still held out hope, maybe not in the world but in someone she had not seen in more years than most people lived. Oh hell, he though, its not like we haven't screwed up anyone else's life in fact she'll be meeting those people shortly anyway.  
  
"Kathy things have changed a little, something's about to go down and he's the one leading the charge. The Powers have asked that you step in and straighten things out, but first I need to get you up to date."  
  
"But I get to see him soon, right? I don't have to wait too long? I need to see my brother Whistler, I've waited long enough."  
  
"I know Kathy and you will, you'll see Angel soon enough."

* * *

It was raining, not a light little drizzle but pouring. It was as if the earth new what was going on and felt the need to show that it knew and cared. Actually that's not completely out there, she realised, considering the way the world works that's a very likely possibility.  
  
She walked toward the building not expecting to see anyone and so was surprised to see the shape of a woman emerge through the rain. She ducked aside and hid, not wanting to be seen. As she looked closer she realised that the woman was blue, 'fricking Smurfette' she thought slightly amazed, 'oh wait that's Illyria, crap don't tell me I'm too late'  
  
Kathy ran toward the building and snuck inside, all around her lay the dead bodies of large red demons with tusks. Obviously Illyria had had some fun. She made her way to the main chamber and looked around. There lay the remains of what had obviously been some sort of demon except it was missing a large portion of its head, next to it was a IV stand with a number of bags hanging from it. Kathy knew this was the body of Cyvus Vail, a member of the Black Thorn and one of the most dangerous men on Earth. It was of no concern to Kathy however what she was really interested in was the body of a man lying close by.  
  
Kathy stood over the body of the man, he was in his thirties but his face even in death looked tired. 'Sorry, she thought, I know how much you'd like to stay dead Wesley but you're needed here.'  
  
She knelt down beside him and took a container from her bag, it was filled with a luminous green liquid that glowed and added an eerie light to the already morbid setting. She carefully removed the lid and allowed some of the liquid to fall onto the mortal injury in Wesley's stomach. Placing the lid back on she sat back waited.  
  
"Come on, come on," she urged, "work goddamn it, you said this would work."  
  
A moment later the man gasped, his chest rose as his lungs began to work again and his heart beat. His wound, which had left blood pooled around him, was no longer and his body was void of any injuries. Wesley rolled over onto his side unsure of what was happening, he looked around, his eyes resting on Kathy.  
  
"Who are you, what did you do to me? What's going on?" He asked her gruffly.  
  
"It's alright, calm down I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help. My name's Kathy and I healed you, you should be fine in a second, "she replied wondering how she was going to explain everything to him without him trying to kill or capture her. Maybe the fact that she brought him back from the dead would count for something.  
  
"You brought me back, I was dead and you revived me. How? Why? I don't want to be here anymore, you should have left me be, I could have been with her, with Fred, why did you BRING ME BACK?" he yelled at her, what had began as a confused ramblings turned into an outraged yelling.  
  
"Wesley calm down, look I'm just doing what I'm told, you're needed here, you're important, it's not your time." She said, 'that's it, one more cliché Kathy that's all he needs to tip him over the FRICKING edge' she berated herself silently.  
  
"Who are you?" Wesley coldly asked, staring at her.  
  
"My name is Kathy, I'm a messenger from the Powers that Be, they sent me to help get you guys back on the path. The only problem is that unless we move now there's not going to be anyone else left to save. I'm sorry Wesley, we've got to go, we need to help the others otherwise this is all just a big waste of time." Kathy checked her watch and saw that they were going to cut this close; she just prayed it wasn't too close; she wasn't in the mood to lose her brother before she even found him again.  
  
"Angel and the others, they made it?" Wesley asked.  
  
"They killed the other members of the Order but now they're about to face an onslaught of thousands of demons, which, I'm guessing they're not going to survive for long in. We need to get there Wes, we need to pull them out."  
The urgency in her voice confused him, who was she and why did their fate concern her so much? Still he realised that now was not the time, his friends needed his help and despite how he felt about being back, he knew that he had to go to them.  
  
"Alright," he said, "Come on, although I'm not sure how much help we'll be fighting these guys, bringing me back may have been a waste of time"  
  
"Believe me Wes I don't waste my time in matters like these, and anyway who said we're going to fight? This is a rescue mission." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
As they ran along the streets in the pouring rain she could feel him looking at her. She knew that there would be questions later and she felt she was ready for them but she wasn't sure she was ready for what came afterward. What if they didn't believe her? Still, now was not the time for this she knew, there were people to help and she must focus on them.  
  
As they neared the street where the fight was happening they began to hear the noises of demons crying out and what appeared to be a dragon. Looking up they saw the huge beast with its enormous wings flapping in the air and a man on its back desperately trying to kill it.  
  
"Angel." Wesley muttered.  
  
"He used to hate heights." Kathy absently said as she looked around for the others. Not seeing them she quickly ran into a building followed by Wesley. She found the stairwell and climbed as fast as she could to the top emerging on the roof moments later. Looking around she soon spotted a bleach blond head in the midst of the melee and a blue figure close behind. Both we causing huge amounts of damage to the army of demons attacking them but they were barely making a dent in the overall number. At the very back Kathy could see a black man desperately trying to hold his own as a wound in his side was slowly weakening him and the attacking demons were beginning to exploit it. Kathy knew that she must get them out soon or they would be too late.  
  
"How to do propose to get to them? Even if we had any weapons there are too many of them and they would just follow us if we ran." Wesley asked her. The sight of his friends in such obvious distress was too difficult for him to watch, he knew that if this woman didn't have a plan then they would die and he fully intended to go down there and join them.  
  
"Wow tiger, keep the suicidal thoughts to a minimum please. I have a plan, well less a plan and more orders that I have to follow. Okay when I say so I need you to hold on tight to me, this could get bumpy!"  
  
Wesley looked at her strangely, she seemed to know him very well if she could guess that he was about to go join the others but he had no recollection of ever meeting her. Maybe it was just one more memory that had been erased. Still if she could help save the others then he would trust her till then.  
  
Kathy looked at the battlefield below and hoped the PTBs knew what they were doing. She pulled a small pouch from her bag and poured some dust into her palm, shielding it from the rain. Quickly casting the dust into the air she chanted a few words and clapped her hands together. The next thing she knew the setting had changed and she was lying in a room with five other people and they all looked very confused.  
  
Angel suddenly stopped. He looked around, confused, a moment ago he had been on the back of a dragon trying to kill it and now he was in someone's sitting room dripping wet and covered in blood. Just another day at the office he thought.  
  
Looking around he saw that the rest of the team was there with him although they were slightly the worse for wear.  
  
'Wait a minute,' he thought, 'Illyria said Wes was dead, so how the hell is he standing right in front of me?'  
  
"Wes, you're alive," Angel said, "What the hell is going on? Where are we? How did we get here?"  
  
Wesley looked at Angel and shrugged. "I'm as confused as you are," he replied, "One minute I was dead and the next I was being brought back to life by a stranger and running to rescue you lot. I'm as much in the dark as you are although I believe our Good Samaritan here might have some answers"  
  
With that Angel looked at the woman standing beside Wesley, she was young in her early twenties and very pretty. She was tall enough and was obviously in shape but it was her face that intrigued him, there was something about it. Her blue eyes looked at him with complete trust, her light brown hair was dripping wet but she didn't even seem to notice as a small smile played across her lips. There was something about her that was familiar but he could not quite place her.  
  
"Look I'll try to answer all your question as soon as I can but for the moment I'd like to make sure you're all okay and that Gunn here doesn't bleed to death all over my carpet" she declared.  
  
Kathy moved toward the injured man and pulled out the same substance that she had used on Wesley. Sitting him down she poured some of it over his wound before anyone could object and then turned back to the others.  
  
"Blood of a Moria demon, it has regenerative properties," she said, "he should be fine in a second. Are the rest of you okay? This stuff won't work on you unfortunately so I'm afraid you'll have to make do with your own natural healing abilities."  
  
"I'm alright nothing I can't handle but I'd like an explanation as to what the hell is going on here. I had us figured for an eternity in hell courtesy of the senior partners, not a sitting room in the burbs. Oh wait this isn't some holding dimension like the one the stuck that hick lawyer in is it? Cause if it is then I just want to say that my wife had better be easy on the eye cause I need something to keep me occupied between disembowellings." Spike ranted, obviously unsure what was going on.  
  
"Spike shut up for once," growled Angel, "I'm sure this nice young lady will explain everything right now."  
  
"Wow polite and rude all in the one sentence, I'm impressed. Oh and your welcome by the way, you know for saving your life, it was nothing really just me putting my neck on the line but no no that's okay wouldn't want to make you feel indebted to me or anything." Kathy answered sarcastically. Turning around she walked in to the next room and return with a pile of towels. She handed them out and carefully took the weapons from each of them although Illyria was reluctant to hand hers over. She went over to Gunn who was now standing and looking like nothing had happened with the exception of a confused look on his face much like that of the others.  
  
"Ok, here's the deal, I saved you, I was told where and when to find you and how to get you out and I did what I was told. The who, why and what we can deal with as soon as everyone has gotten some rest and had something to eat. I know you're all tired and hungry and to be honest so am I, tonight took a lot out of me and I need to recover. So how about we do that and in the morning I'll answer all your questions. You'll be safe here the demons won't find you and anyway they should be returning from where they came in a little while." Kathy looked around hoping that this would be a sufficient compromise for everyone.  
  
Angel thought about it for a moment and realised that she was right, despite the fact that Wesley and Gunn where now fine they all still needed their rest, it had been a traumatic day to say the least. After agreeing to it and making sure that the others also felt the same, they all made themselves as comfortable as they could in Kathy's sitting room and quickly fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Kathy awoke, got up, had a shower and got dressed. All very normal and not in the least bit trying to avoid the situation in the other room. Walking into the kitchen she started to make breakfast for herself, Wesley and Gunn all the while dreading what was to come. Considering the implausible nature of the story she was about to tell she really wasn't sure of the reaction she was about to get.  
  
Hearing sounds from the sitting room she turned around to see Angel and Spike enter the kitchen. They looked at her warily, unsure how to react. She smiled.  
  
"Morning, sleep ok?"  
  
"Yeah," Spike replied, "the cuts and bruises are fading, the memory of almost going to hell is receding and the fact that I have no idea where we are or who we're with is only slightly less unsettling than it was last night. Other than that though it's all bloody marvellous."  
  
"Look, I get it ok you want answers," Kathy rolled her eyes to heaven, "tell the others to come in here breakfast is almost ready. We can eat and I'll answer your questions then."  
  
The others entered the kitchen and Kathy served them their food and much to the surprise of the two vampires she also provided them with cups of warm blood. They ate in silence, no one sure what to say. There was far too much to be discussed but no one knew exactly where to start. They all knew that once they had finished eating that it would have to begin.  
  
The dishes were dumped unceremoniously in the sink and Kathy sat back down cradling a glass of juice in her hands. "So, here's the deal, I can tell you some of why I'm here, what I'm supposed to do but I can only tell you a little about myself, the rest will have to wait till later. Where do you want me to start?"  
  
Angel immediately asked, "why are you here?"  
  
"The PTBs as you call them knew that having sent you that vision you would try to take out the Order of the Black Thorn and they also knew that you would probably succeed. You're not one of their best champions for nothing. They also knew that if you did succeed you would be faced with hoards of demons with no chance of winning. That's where I come in, your fight here isn't finished yet and I'm supposed to help you, just like all the others have. I was told how to save you and how to get Wesley back and then we are just supposed to take it from there. I was also told to tell you not to worry about those demons from last night, the Senior Partners are pissed at what you did which is why they sent that army, it was more a fit of rage than an actual planned attack. Once you guys had disappeared there was nothing for them to fight and more than ever they have to keep a low profile." Kathy answered.  
  
"What do you mean? With that many demons why don't they just try to take LA." Wesley said.  
  
Kathy took a deep breath explaining all this would take time but she knew she had to make a start. "Cause that's not what they want, they want the world. They want this entire dimension to come over to their way of thinking and by showing humanity that demons and monsters really do exist they would ruin that. The Senior Partners want humanity to corrupt itself, to become completely void of morals and hope, if they made a show of force then the world would have something tangible to fight against. People would also be able to see champions like Angel here fighting and it would give them a figure to rout for, not to mention the fact that an army of slayers would be here before the demons could wreak too much havoc. By being sneaky and underhanded like they always have they stand a much better chance of actually winning, that's why there will be no sign of the army this morning or in fact at any stage until the Senior Partners feel it's time."  
  
"So who are?" Angel queried, "I've got the fact that your name is Kathy and that you're human but what it your involvement in all this, why did they bring you into this?"  
  
"To be honest I can't tell you everything about myself, there's not time and well you're not ready to hear it all yet. I can tell you a few things though. I've been preparing for this since I was twelve years old, I can fight and I know things that can help you. To be honest you really don't have much of a choice in the matter though, neither of us do, I'm your new connection Angel; I'm your new seer."  
  
The rest of the gang looked at each other in amazement, they could not believe that the Powers had given them another Seer, especially considering what had happened to the last one.  
  
Gunn was the first to recover enough to talk. "Look that's all well and good but you see we don't need a new Seer, in case you hadn't notice but that job doesn't end well and I really don't think we could handle having another life to take care of. Anyway your human right? Did the big boys not tell you that those vision things will blow the back of your head off? You take this job and you gonna have to buy yourself one big ol' hat to be covering that up.  
  
Kathy looked at him and smiled. It was interesting to think that the Street kid was probably the most innocent of those sitting at the table. He hadn't seen what the two vampires had or the pain that Illyria had inflicted and he hadn't descended into the depths of despair that Wesley had. He had seen things that was certain and he was most definitely not an innocent but he, more than the rest held out some hope for humanity and she found it reassuring that at least one of them still felt that way.  
  
"You're right, the visions would normally kill me since I'm human but the thing is I'm not a normal human. I have powers, they mean that I can handle the visions without; you know having my brains smeared across the wall," she replied.  
  
"Powers? Care to elaborate on that luv? It would be nice if we had a better idea what we were dealing with here?" Spike said.  
  
"I'm not a monster you deal with Spike I'm still human. I just can do things that others can't."  
  
She looked around; the men stared back at her obviously waiting for a more detailed answer. She sighed.  
  
"Ok, I'm telepathic and telekinetic. I'm a big freak who can read minds and float stuff. Happy?"  
  
The men looked at her somewhat aghast, they didn't know what to say or for that matter think.  
  
"Look before you guys start to freak out you should know that I don't go around reading people's minds, I can control it so I only do it when I want to, although I may pick up on random thoughts but that's only if your thinking them really loudly." She hoped her declaration would calm them a bit but she wasn't sure if it would work.  
  
"Well looks like peaches here and I are safe anyway, can't read vampires, no reflection."  
  
Kathy looked at him and laughed, "sorry to break it to you Spike but I can read vampires and demons, it's a little different from reading humans but it can be done. So could you please stop thinking of me naked cause it's a little distracting."  
  
Spike's jaw dropped, now he really did feel uncomfortable.  
  
Angel however just sat there looking at this girl; despite the fact that her knew nothing about her she seemed familiar, as if he knew her from long ago. He almost felt like it was..., no it couldn't be, she was dead and that was that, the names might be the same but that was all. He had other things to deal with besides this, like where to go from here. If what this girl said was true then the good fight was still going and he was still needed and now he had a new Seer to show him the way. If only he knew what that meant.  
  
Kathy looked at him, she knew he felt something about her but he had dismissed it as impossible. When he finally found out the truth it was going to be interesting to see how he felt, but she knew it was too soon and there were things to do, people to gather. She looked around the room and knew that the next few days would definitely be interesting especially what was coming next.  
  
"I know you still have lots more questions but I'd rather hold off till we're all together and that way I only have to answer one set. The others should be here soon enough and I told them we'd meet them at the Hyperion. I think we should probably go there now and we can finish this conversation with them here."  
  
The men looked at each other again.  
  
"Others what others?" 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: As always I own squat. If I did own anything then David Boreanaz and James Masters would be my love slaves.  
  
A/N: Just want to say thanks to those who have reviewed, you've been really nice and the encouragement has been badly needed. Please anyone else who reads I'd love to hear what you think. Next chapter might be a while, have to work out some plot holes and also am going on a drinking session with some friends!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Twenty minutes later and they had all piled into Kathy's VW Beetle; it was a tight fit especially with the two vampires huddled underneath blankets trying to avoid the daylight. Despite everyone's discomfort they managed to reach their destination in one piece. Walking into the Hyperion had an unusual effect on the three surviving members of Angel Investigations. Each remembered moments from their time spent their with people no longer in their lives, visions of Cordelia, Fred and Connor assaulted them and threatened to bring them to their knees. All they could feel was how tired they had become and how they no longer wished to fight. Kathy looked at them feeling their pain and knowing that it would never truly leave them. She also knew that this was not the end but yet another start that they would have to deal with. Hopefully the people coming now would help energise her weary soldiers and get them back in the battle. That is if they didn't all kill each other first.  
  
'I'm in so much trouble when they find out what I did, they are going to kill me.' She thought, a shudder of nervousness running down her spine. 'Oh well at least I'd get a break from all this if they did.'  
  
Spike was the only one of the group who had no memories of the hotel and who was not assailed by emotions. Turning to Kathy he again asked who these newcomers would be and when they would be arriving. As had happened all morning Kathy evaded the question, not wanted to give them a chance to run.  
  
She set them to the task of getting the hotel ready for themselves and their guests and two hours later the place was presentable. Sitting down in the office, she pulled out food for everyone and they all sat down to eat.  
  
"So Kathy tell us about yourself." Angel asked  
  
"Not much to tell really. I'm twenty-four and moved here about two weeks ago. I'm originally from Ireland hence the accent that none of you have commented on surprisingly. I finished college last year and I'm a writer, that pretty much sums up my life, not very exciting though." Kathy answered hoping that there would not be too many questions she could not yet answer.  
  
"Where in Ireland are you from?" Angel said  
  
"Cork," she replied, "when was the last time you were there?"  
  
"I haven't been back in Ireland in two centuries, too many memories I guess." Angel said absently, "the last time I was I wreaked some havoc and thought it best to leave before a mob came after me, haven't seen it since."  
  
"You should go back some time, maybe bury some ghosts." Kathy looked at him, he gazed back into her eyes and again he felt that familiar feeling, like he vaguely knew her or to be more exact that he knew exactly who she was but that there was no way it could be her.  
  
Just as he was about to reply he felt a familiar tingling sensation and moments later he heard a commotion from the lobby. Voices called out looking for someone. The team rose and entered the lobby, but before they even left the office Angel knew without a doubt just who had arrived.  
  
"Buffy!" Spike gasped as the small blond step in front of the others.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
Kathy walked forward to greet the slayer. "Welcome home Buffy."  
  
"You must be Kathy, nice to finally meet you." Buffy said shaking her hand, "its not a lot of people who could get me to drag my butt half way around the world but you somehow managed to do it, I'm impressed."  
  
Kathy smiled, "you'll be less impressed when you see how I did it." With that she turned and faced Giles, "Rupert! It's so good to see you, I'm so happy you made it through okay."  
  
Giles walked forward and greeted the girl with an enthusiastic hug much to the surprise of all the people standing around watching. "Kathy you look wonderful, I'm must admit I'm glad you made it through okay as well, I'm very sorry about Seamus and Fiona they were good people and excellent friends I miss them deeply. Seamus was an one of the best Watchers I have ever met."  
  
"Thank you, so do I but I know that they are happier where they are now so that's okay. Well I'm sure everyone here wants to catch up or maybe kill each other which ever you prefer. I just though you'd like to know that there are rooms ready upstairs, take which ever ones you like and then explanations and questions can be answered after that." Kathy figured that she might as well pre-empt the demand for answers and get everyone set up before she dropped the bomb on them.  
  
She turned to the rest of the new arrivals. "Hi, I'm Kathy, I know who each of you is so there's no need for introductions and anyway we're going to get to know each other really well. I'm sorry if I'm a bit brisk but I really hate awkward situations and this ranks up there with the worst. So anyway, somebody please jump in and take over this conversation anytime now." Kathy knew she was rambling but the situation simply demanded it, the Sunnydale alumni were standing there uncertain of how to greet the LA team. They were uncertain as to the allegiances of the gang as well the reason why they were here. It was Willow as always who was the first to try to ease the tension.  
  
"Fred, hey! Wow new look? How did you pull that off? And the blue, well it's definitely different." Willow babbled.  
  
Illyria looked at her strangely then turned to Wesley. "This one thinks I am the shell, she talks to me like I am a human and mocks my appearance."  
  
Wesley looked at Illyria with the pain that was now a permanent fixture in eyes. Turning to Willow he saw her confusion. "Fred is gone Willow, she was infected with Illyria over a month ago and her soul was destroyed in the process. Illyria is one of the original demons that walked the earth and she has taken Fred's body as a host in order to return. Don't worry she's not overly dangerous just don't insult her or try to fight her."  
  
Willow's eyes teared up and a look of sorrow crossed her face. "I'm sorry," she said, "she was a wonderful person, I wish I could have known her better."  
  
Angel shook his head, he did not want to get into this right now, things were complicated enough as it was.  
  
"Why don't we get you guys settled in like Kathy suggested, I'm sure you'd all like some answers as much as we would and she won't give those until everyone is here. The rooms are ready at the top of the stairs, I've taken one but the rest are free so help yourselves." With that he turned and walked away not wanting to face them any longer.  
  
Angel knew that he needed to be alone, needed to think. He was alive, well undead anyway, and it was not what he had expected. Knowing what he had had to do he had not though he would see this day or these people again. There was just too much going on for him to process, he had to think it through one problem at a time, starting with the most important. Buffy, no, she wasn't the most important, what about the apocalypse, or the army of demons or any other thing he had to deal with? No, he admitted to himself it didn't matter cause in the end of the day she was always on the top of his important list, she was always there at the front of his mind and he knew know that she was actually in his presence he would have to deal with how he felt.  
  
Buffy, the mere thought of her almost brought him to his knees. Images flashed in his head, seeing her called as the Slayer, their first kiss, watching her fight, making love to her, her sending him to hell, holding her in his arms, fighting with her on a hill in Sunnydale at Christmas, walking with her through the snow, breaking up with her in a sewer, dancing together at the prom, him leaving. All those memories, both excruciatingly wonderful and painful at the same time and yet she would never know the one that he held most dear, of their day together. Still that was all in the past, since then their reunions had been emotional and intense but while they both may have held out hope for a future together he had never truly expected to live long enough to see it. And now he never would, he had signed away his Shanshu. The Order of the Black Thorn had won in that respect, they had taken away his hope and there was nothing he could do about that. It was Spike's now and if he got it in time he would be able to be with Buffy, he could be with her now if she wanted it, he could make love to her and hold her and they could live and fight together all the while holding out hope for the day he would be human. And with that though Angel gave up.  
  
He knew he would fight because what else would he do? He would follow Kathy's visions and the orders from the PTBs but that would be it, he would fight and die or live on to watch all those he cared about die around him. Well there was a cheery thought, I really need to hit something, he thought, I wonder if Kathy could get a vision anytime soon.  
  
Kathy, now there was another mystery. If it weren't impossible he would swear that it was she. They had the same eyes, the same smile even her mannerisms were the same, but she was dead and he knew that without a doubt, he remembered killing her. The taste of her blood as it slid down his throat was one of the strongest memories he had and it haunted him more than any of the other people he killed over the years. She had been his little sister, he had cared for her and protected her and in the end he had killed her. But she had left him with one legacy; even in death she still stayed with him for it was she who had named him. She had called him her angel and ever since that was his name. Darla had thought it funny and refused to call him anything else and that was how he became known as Angelus. Even when he got his soul back he still went by the name Angel, it both reminded him of her and of the atrocities he had committed. The Kathy here today though, it wasn't her but it was close, the PTBs could very well be that cruel, that he would have to live everyday being reminded of her and knowing what he had done. Still he had no choice but to get used to it, he would have to just deal with it like he would have to deal with Buffy.  
  
They all watched as Angel walked out of the room, uncertain of what to do or say. Buffy knew that they would have to talk soon but she was more than happy to delay that for as long as possible, first she had to deal with getting everyone settled and then talk to Spike. She turned to her friends who had accompanied her here and still could not believe that they had wanted to come. They had never been all that close to Angel and his involvement with the evil law firm had made them more than a little uneasy. It didn't matter though, they were still here. Dawn, Willow, Xander, Giles and Faith, despite all the fights and dramas these where the people she trusted more than anyone else in the world. These were the people who new the score and had been fighting for longer than anyone else in the new Council that they had formed. She knew that she would need their support in the coming days as she tried to figure out exactly what was going on here and why they were needed so much.  
  
She gathered her stuff and followed Gunn up the stairs. The rest of the gang were introducing themselves and chatting, only small talk as they wanted to save the big fight stuff for later when all they're questions could be answered. Still they were trying to ease some of the tension. Dawn was catching up with Spike, happy to see him again although unsure of how to react. Giles was filling Wesley in on the new Council that they had set up and how he would like Wesley's input on some of the matters. Gunn and Faith were catching up on old times, joking and laughing although not as easily as it should have been and Willow and Xander were joining in between all three conversations. On the surface it looked like a casual meeting between old and new friends but they all knew that there was too much history and emotional baggage to first be resolved before they could really become close.  
  
Once she had been shown her room Buffy went to unpack her stuff and take a shower. The flight had been long and she needed the jets of hot water to wake her up and to wash the imaginary grime from her. She dressed and went downstairs unsure at to what she would find there. Expecting to see some of the others already gathered she was surprised and a little uncomfortable to find herself face-to-face with Spike.  
  
"Hello luv."  
  
"Spike, how have you been?"  
  
"How have I been, well since you ask, lets see. I was dead, I came back, was a ghost for a while, then got made real again, working for a guy I really really hate and an evil law firm, tried to stop the apocalypse and ended up face-to-face with someone I last heard was dating an immortal. Other than that though I'm bloody marvellous, you?"  
  
"Yeah I heard that you came to visit me in Rome, I'm sorry I missed you, I would have liked to have seen you. Next time give me a heads up though."  
  
"What so you can hide your new lover away?"  
  
"Spike, I didn't.."  
  
"Buffy, forget it alright, I need to say something and if I don't say it now then I may never. Please let me get to the end without interrupting cause what I'm about to say I'll never repeat, especially in front of the Poof." Spike suddenly became serious and sincere, he paused before continuing. "He loves you, and you love him. I've always known it I just though maybe you could, I don't know, love me too. The thing is you and he are destined, I get that now, you're soul mates. When you two are close by I can see how you feel each other, inside, and I know that's something that I can never do. So the way I figure it is if you two are soul mates then that means everyone has one and that mine must be out there somewhere but if I stay hung up on you I'll never find her. It doesn't mean that I don't love you cause I do, I just think that you were my rock Buffy, you were the one who helped pull me out of my guilt when I got my soul and if you hadn't been around then I would have spent a century wracked with guilt like Captain Forehead there. So thank you, for helping me and just so you know I'll always be here for you no matter what. Oh god look what he's bloody well done to me, he's made me into a sentimental ponce! Have I mentioned how much I hate him?"  
  
Buffy laughed and cried all at once. She had been dreading this conversation so much but he had said it all before she could.  
  
"Spike, I do love you but you're right, it's not that way between us. When I think about you I see my friend, someone who was there for me when no one else was who helped me through some of the worst moments of my life. I think if I hadn't met him then maybe, but it's too late for that now. I don't know if it will ever work with him but I do know that there can't ever really be anyone else, only someone who can keep company, like the Immortal, not someone I truly love but someone who lets me have some fun. So are we okay here? Are we still friends?"  
  
Spike smiled and looked at her, when he had started talking he though he was just saying it to make her feel better but as he went on he knew it was the truth. He loved her but he wasn't in love with her, not anymore.  
  
"Friends." He said smiling. "Now seriously did it have to be the Immortal? That wanker?" 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: so sorry to anyone who was waiting for an update but life has gotten a little hectic, thanks a million to everyone who reviewed I sooooo appreciate it, it was so cool. Please keep it up and anyone else I'd love to hear what you think and if you have any suggestions cause I'm totally up for feedback. Thanks and enjoy (I hope).  
  
Chapter 5

Kathy looked on as Buffy and Spike continued to talk. She smiled slightly knowing that they had reached an agreement in their relationship and thankful that this at least was one area where she would not intervene. Angel however was another story. Even from outside the hotel she could hear his deep and dark thoughts, she could feel the despair and complete lack of hope and knew that trying to pull him back from it could be a challenge. Still, she thought, that's what I'm here for. She smiled, thinking of the perverse pleasure she would get from kicking her brother up the ass and pulling him out of his funk!

With that thought she grinned and walked toward the lobby where the others had joined Buffy and Spike. It was obvious as she approached them that they were discussing the events of the last year. The Sunnydale gang were looking on shocked as Wesley described the details of what had happened to Cordelia, although he was careful to use the non-Connor version. The Scoobies' shock turned to sorrow as they were told that Cordelia had died. Gunn continued the story as he detailed the story of Fred and the destruction of her soul, all done to make way for Illyria. Each of the newcomers felt pangs of guilt as they realised the torment and trouble the LA gang had gone through in the last year and how they themselves had done nothing to help. Convinced that the takeover of Wolfram and Hart meant that Angel and friends were walking too fine a line, they had abandoned them and brushed off their calls for help and this was the result.

'Good God,' Kathy thought, 'Could they be more depressing!?'

With that she approached the gang, knowing that she had better get them thinking about something else otherwise they would wallow in their misery. Kathy headed to the door of the hotel and stuck her head outside.

"Angel," she called, "we're ready to start if you are?"

Angel entered the hotel and took up position behind the rest of the gang, pointedly avoiding Buffy and Spike. He stood with his arms folded, a grim expression on his face, and stared at Kathy.

"So," He said, "are you going to tell us what's going on and why we're all here?"

Kathy smiled to herself, she had missed that look, although this was the first time it had ever been directed at her, she remembered how it had always gotten him a quick reaction in the past. Everyone seemed to find the grim hard stare directed at them through those dark brown eyes intimidating especially coming from such a large and menacing person, 'well', she thought, 'everyone except me!'

Kathy started by repeating what she had already told the LA gang, that the PTBs had sent her, that she was the new seer and that she herself had some supernatural powers. Once she had got the Scoobies up to date she paused.

Buffy immediately jumped in, "I understand how this effects Angel and everyone but what has this got to do with us? We've never had a seer and to be frank we've never needed one, so why are we here?"

"Ok here's how it works, with the demise of the Black Thorn and the LA branch of Wolfram and Hart there is now a power vacuum in LA, there is no single demon or group of demons with sufficient power to take their place. So, there is going to be the mother of all fights for that position, anyone who has even an ounce of power is going to do their best to try and ingratiate themselves with the Senior Partners in the hope that they will elect them their new deputies. Ingratiating themselves however, usually involves mass destruction, raising of various demons, carnage and, if they're very good, generally corruption of the human psyche." Kathy finished with a sarcastic grin on her face.

"Ah," said Xander, "business as usual then"

Kathy laughed, "pretty much, except LA is substantially bigger than Sunnydale so imagine that and multiply it. Although I'll be getting visions they really will be only for the big stuff, the things that are directly related to the Apocalypse the other every day evil we can just walk out onto the street and find. That's where you guys come in. Think about it, we have a major battle ground, filled with all types of demons and vampires in numbers that we can't possibly cope with, in order to deal with it we'd need an army, and an army of super strong people. Wonder where we could get that from?"

Giles looked at Kathy in amazement, "When you called me you said you could help with the girls training but I thought you meant that you could help them like a Watcher not send them into battle, these girls are still new to the whole slayer world, we can't just send them out into what you've just described!"

"But that's just it Rupert, they need the training and the experience and where else could be better? And it's not like they'd be going out alone, we can send them out in groups and with some of the more experienced fighters. Anyway it's still a hell of a lot better than the way slayers used to be trained; hell it's better than when I was learning to fight!! And it's needed, if we allow another Black Thorn group to get a foothold in LA then we might as well give up now, we'll have no chance when it comes to the End of Days. Besides, its been decreed from On High!"

Kathy threw her arms up in the air and rolled her eyes to heaven, she was really not in the mood to have this argument. Although she had know that there would be a big discussion she just wanted to get on with it and actually start doing something. It also didn't help that she could feel their mistrust and doubt regarding her; it was giving her a headache.

Angel looked at her, "You want Buffy and all the Slayers to move here, train, fight and prepare for the eventual Apocalypse, for us here to just go back to the way things were except with a whole bunch of teenage girls around and for us all to just say sure no problem?! In case you hadn't noticed but they've established a base in England and we were in the middle of taking down the Senior Partners. Sorry but I'm not sure anyone is really going to agree to this, you're just wasting your time."

The rest of the gang looked at Angel, his voice was hard and cold, all emotion was gone from it and the look on his face suggested that he meant every word he had just said. All who knew him knew that this was one of those occasions where he was not going to change his mind no matter what reasonable arguments Kathy threw at him. Wesley lowered his head; he turned to Kathy thinking that if they left the discussion till later then maybe it would go better, just as he was about to speak Kathy smiled.

"Tough," she said with a cheeky grin on her face, "You think you get a choice in this? You're a Champion Angel, as is Buffy and Faith and now all the other Slayers and you guys don't get a whole lot of say in the matter. The PTBs have spoken and you have to follow. So tough, I'm sorry if this doesn't fit in with your plan of, what was it again, oh yeah, getting killed, I'm sorry if you're not in the mood to go back to fighting, to earning your redemption but you don't get a choice. You can go storm off and sulk, all of you, but you know in the end of the day you'll come back and do this because it's the right thing to do, and that's what makes you champions. No matter how much you don't want to do something you still do it if it's for the greater good because that's the people you are, you don't belong to yourselves you belong to the fight. So shut up, stop moaning and just get used to the idea cause I'm jet lagged and tired and really not in the mood for this."

Kathy looked at everyone as they stared at her. She laughed at the shocked looks on their faces, they could not believe that someone had spoken like that to Angel and gotten away with it.

"Dang girl, I don't think anyone has laid out the situation that bluntly before, you're really not pulling punches here are you? The fact that you're willing to look the big boss in the face and yell at him especially when he's in one of his moods means that you go up a whole lot in my books." Gunn looked at her with newfound respect in his eyes. His comment also earned him a glare from Angel from which he recoiled.

"Well that is a tad bit more forceful than I would describe the situation but picking up and moving here is a big step and quite frankly not one I'm sure I'm willing to take." Giles said with a frown.

Buffy stood up; quickly glancing at Angel she thought it better to speak first before he could.

"Kathy, we can't just move here, things are too complicated and we're all over the place as it is. I'm in Rome, Giles is in England with the girls, Willow in south America and even if we did want to come here what about the girls, we can't just bring them over here, the authorities might have a problem with it."

"Look, money isn't an issue cause I know you have access to the council's millions, as for the legalities Gunn still has all the knowledge that got uploaded into his head so that should be a breeze, the only thing stopping this is you and to be quite honest I'm not sure why!"

Kathy was really beginning to rant now. The stubbornness of the group was frustrating and she was getting pretty mad. Just as she was about to speak again Xander stood.

"Kathy's right, this is the right thing to do. Look I know I'm probably the last person you'd think would be campaigning for this, I've made my feelings about Angel and Spike pretty clear but I think this is something that we should do. We've been fighting demons for so long now that I actually think it might be nice to have a goal, you know. Normally we just tackle what comes at us but here we get to be the ones to make the first move. I think I'd like to be on the offensive for once. Anyway I miss having my friends around and it'd be nice to have the Scoobies back together and maybe even get a few new ones. I think we should consider it"

"Look that's all I'm asking for, just think about, ponder the idea for a while. But guys, we do this and we do this right and we can caused some major damage."

Kathy thought that getting them to think about the idea was all she was going to get for now and that would have to do. She looked at Angel and raised an eyebrow, inquiring as to whether this was okay for now.

Angel looked back at her, realising that she had told them all about the mission but again had managed to avoid any questioning regarding herself. When he had first met Doyle he was willing to wait to find out his life story but he had been through too much and had too many people turn on him for him to let that happen again, he wanted to know about her. Obviously there was some connection between her and Giles; maybe that was where to start.

"Before I even think about this," he said, "I want to know more about you, why were you picked and how do you know Giles. And enough with the cryptic I want straight answers."

Kathy sighed; she should have known she'd only get away with so much. "I know Rupert because he was a friend of my family's. I was raised by Watchers, well semi retired ones, we lived in Cork and they trained me there. Rupert used come and visit when I was growing up, although I haven't seen him since I was about sixteen he's been a little busy what with Buffy and all. The Bringers killed the people who raised me last year; I guess they didn't want to leave any loose threads. I've been on my own ever since."

"You said the people that raised you, they weren't your parents?" Angel asked.

"No, they weren't, my real parents died along time ago."

Angel looked at her, "you still haven't told us why you were picked to be the new seer, what makes you different?"

Kathy looked at the ground, and bit her lip. "I've already told you Angel, this is not the time for this conversation. You're not ready to know everything about me just yet. I'm sorry."

Spike laughed "Well luv you just said the one thing that means you'll have to tell us now. Sorry but there's no way we're going to let you get away with that."

Kathy looked at him aghast, realising what she had walked herself into. She sat down with a thump.

"Crap," she muttered, "fine, but don't blame me when you guys freak out."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay, again thanks to all who have reviewed, it's totally kept me going. For those wanted B/A sorry but you'll have to wait I want it to come naturally and those crazy kids have too much to work out. Don't worry though when it does happen I'll give a lot of time to it. Also not sure how to handle the Fred/Illyria situation. What do you think? Let me know cause I have an idea for bringing her back but is that too cliché? Need some feed back otherwise I will leave it for a while.

Chapter 6

Kathy started pacing up and down the lobby all the time scratching her head and looking very pissed. She was kicking herself for having backed herself into a corner where she would now have to explain who and what she was. While she had had no intention of keeping this secret from them forever she had at least hoped that she would have had a few days to settle in and prepare them for it. It was more than letting Angel know who exactly she was, in order to do that, in order for it to make sense she would have to explain the whole situation and, well, that could be interesting!

"Look, who I am, where I come from and why I'm here is all the same story. It's long, complicated and to be honest it's gonna piss you all off. Are you really sure you want to hear this now and not wait a while till everyone is settled in?" Kathy asked the question with a faint glimmer of hope, when she knew full well that it would in no way dissuade them.

Angel looked and her and raised an eyebrow, showing that he would not even graciate that with a reply and she should just continue with the story.

When Kathy saw the look she nearly broke down laughing remembering the last time she had seen him do that. It had been early one Sunday morning when their Mother had sent her to hurry him up as they were late for mass. She had run into his room where he was sitting in the corner reading a book. She had begun to berate him when he had just given her that same look; which had immediately shut her up. They both looked at each other until simultaneously they had begun to laugh and left for the church with smiles on their faces, much to the disgust of their parents. 'God,' she thought. 'I forgot how much I missed him'

Looking downward so he could not see the expression on her face she took a deep breath and began to explain.

"Thirteen years ago the Watcher's Council while doing their normal research came across a text which talked about the End of Days. It suggested that it was not as far off as they had presumed and in fact even seemed to say that we were in the middle of it. As you can expect, they freaked. The information was kept top secret and only the top people were allowed to see it, people like the delightful Quentin Travers. Travers knew that what was happening was huge but that if the other Watchers found out then there would be chaos as everyone tried to do something about it, so no one was told. Instead they researched the matter and found a reference to a prophecy. The prophecy stated that certain people would be vital in the Apocalypse and that without them then our side would likely fail. The only problem was that although there was references to a number of different individuals only two descriptions were clear. One was about a Chosen One and the other about a Guide. Obviously the Chosen One was the Slayer so the Council weren't exactly worried about that since they controlled the Slayer. The Guide however was a different story, they had no idea who this was and well, for the Council that meant that if they didn't know then they couldn't control it. As you may have guessed if you met Quentin, this _really _pissed him off. So they researched it, until they realised that the Guide was not on this Earth and the only way to get it was through a ceremony that was laid out in the text. So, shock horror they performed the ceremony and ta-da here I am!"

Wesley looked at her, "you were summoned from a different world or where you created?"

"Not created, I already existed and I wasn't really summoned either, I was well, I suppose the word was resurrected. I was dead. Now I'm not." Kathy at that moment looked around at the stunned faces before her.

"Wow and I thought I was the only who got to do that," quipped Buffy, "so, how long were you dead for?"

"230 years."

The rest of the group looked amazed, it was one thing to resurrect Buffy after 3 months but 230 years was incredible. There were in fact so focused on Kathy that they did not notice the reaction on Angel's face. His hard look had vanished and he felt that if he could breath then he would at that moment be hyperventilating. The idea that it could be her! He refused to let himself believe but what if, what if it was?

He looked at Kathy to find her avoiding him. The rest of the gang was still stunned.

"So you were brought back?," asked Dawn, "Wow I mean you're like 200 and something you're older than Giles! Hey you could even be older than Angel!!"

Kathy looked at her, "actually I'm fifteen years younger than Liam."

"Liam, wait you know him?! You guys have met, what like two centuries ago? You may have to jog his memory girl its been awhile." Gunn joked.

"Oh he remembers me I don't think he's ever forgotten me. Have you Liam?"

Angel looked at her unable to form words, it was she and he had no idea how to react. The others at this stage were looking confused and expecting an answer from him and he had no clue what to say. Instead it was Kathy who spoke.

"You'll have to excuse him I think he's a little stunned, I don't think he ever expected to see me again."

Wesley stood up, wanting to know who this woman was who could do this to the normally steady Angel. "Kathy who are you? How do you know Angel?"

Kathy looked at Wesley and smiled. "I'm his sister."

A dead silence descended over the group, they had expected Kathy's origins to be unusual but this went beyond anything they could possibly have imagined. No one knew what to say, least of all Angel.

It was Dawn that spoke first. "Wow, I didn't even know Angel had a sister. Hey, how come he didn't recognise you? I mean if you're his sister and all?"

"I was twelve when I died," Kathy said, "Since I'm twenty four now I look a little different and anyway it's not like he was expecting to see me. I think I took him a little by surprise."

Angel looked at her in amazement; Kathy smiled back softly knowing that he was confused and uncertain of how to proceed.

"It's really you," he said, "I can't believe it; you're back. You were dead and now you're right here in front of me and you're all grown up. My god you actually got to grown up, I always wondered what you'd look like if you hadn't….." With that his voice trailed off and a look of deep sorrow and guilt crossed his face.

Kathy took a step toward him, her arm raised slightly toward him as if to caress his face but uncertainty stopped her. She understood where the pain was coming from; the fact that they had been separated for so long and that he had been the one who had caused that. She knew that the guilt had had more than a century to grow and that there was little she could say to relieve it but she also knew that there was no way she would let him slip away from her again, especially if it meant he retreated into himself.

"Liam, look at me. I'm standing right here, I'm real and I'm alive and I'm happy. I'm not angry or upset about what happened, I've had a good life since I've been back and now I get to spend the rest of it helping my big brother who I love and adore. It's been two hundred years Liam, could you please just give me a hug."

Tears formed in her eyes as she spoke and she took another step toward Angel. He in response walked toward her and took her in his arms. She buried her head in his neck as the smell of him brought back memories long forgotten. She could feel the wave of emotion that swept over him as he held her and also his joy at getting her back and she nearly wept form the intensity of it. Angel moved his head to look at her, a half smile on his face.

"I missed you." He said.

Kathy smiled, "yeah, there was no one to bug you and get on your nerves."

The rest of the group where both moved by the reunion and also slightly uncomfortable at the intimacy of it. Buffy looked on in amazement, she could not believe that this girl was Angel's sister; she felt an irrational pang of jealousy as she watched him wrap his arms around her and the complete ease with which he did it. Kathy seemed to feel totally at home in his arms despite the fact that she had been absent for two centuries and Buffy remembered how once that had been her.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks again to everyone who reviewed it was much appreciated. Also was wondering where I could maybe find a beta, I'm terrible for doing rewrites and I could use someone to look over this before I post. If anyone knows then please drop me a line. Also will be slow in updating as have to do exams which I so don't want to do, oh well. Hope you enjoy!

It was late the next morning when people finally began to show themselves in the hotel. They had stayed up late discussing the night's revelations. Kathy's bombshell had left everyone reeling from surprise, especially Angel. She had explained how the Council had kept Angel's existence secret from her and it had not been until she had overheard Angel's name being mentioned by her guardians that she began to question the reason she was brought back. The prophesy was only discussed slightly as only Kathy had any idea as to its content and at that she only knew her part in it. Giles and Wesley had agreed to look into it further however they all felt that at that very moment it was best put aside for more immediate concerns. They all agreed to put any further discussion on hold until everyone had had time to process everything and also get some rest. It was becoming clear that tiredness was leading to some frayed nerves.

While everyone was eager to go to bed and have some time alone Angel had been reluctant at first to say good night to Kathy. He wanted to stay up all night and hear every minute detail of her life; from the moment she was brought back right up until that exact second. He was still overwhelmed that his little sister was back from the dead and here to help him. Although he had retired to his room along with the others he had found himself unable to sleep, having simply too much to process. It had been well past sunrise by the time sleep overtook him, having used well honed brooding skills to help sort through all the new information. As a result Angel was still asleep when the others began to rise.

Buffy descended the long elegant stairs and entered the lobby, following voices into one of the side rooms she found Giles, Xander, Willow and Dawn all seated around a table munching on bowls of cereal. They raised their heads to see who was approaching and smiled when they saw her.

"Hey Buff! Pull up a chair help yourself to this most glorious of feasts." Xander greeted her with a smile and a wave of his hand indicating the food in front of him.

Buffy grinned. "It's cereal Xander."

"Well if you're going to be literal about it, anyway I'm just trying to have a more positive outlook on life."

"You just missed this stuff in South Africa didn't you?" Dawn said.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to get Fruit Loops in the desert? I had to go through some serious sugar withdrawal, you have no idea of the pain I have suffered." Xander replied with a martyred look on his face.

Willow looked up slightly amazed. "Wow Xander without snack food, now there's a scary concept, it's like Giles without books, it's like a half a man."

"Hey!" Both men declared.

"Surround sound, very cool."

"I've missed this, all of us just sitting around making fun of Giles; it's like old times." Dawn said, a tinge of nostalgia in her voice.

"Yeah, it is. All of us being in different places has been a bit weird. Its not like we can meet up and just hang anymore." Willow agreed.

"You know that could all change."

"I was wondering when we were going to get to that." Buffy looked at Dawn her eyes narrowing slightly.

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Its not like we can just ignore it Buffy, it's a pretty big offer. Okay, the positives are a little hidden at the moment but its kinda been decreed from most high. I mean Kathy was pretty convincing, the PTB's or whatever are pretty certain that they want us here and I'm not sure I want to see what the people in charge would do to us if we said no. I mean I like being me and having all my limbs, I like limbs they're all, you know, attached to me."

"I agree with Dawn on this one," said Xander, "I think this is something we should at least consider"

Giles took off his glasses and spoke, "Xander does have a point, for once anyway."

"Hey" protested Xander.

"This seems to be the way the Powers want us to continue the fight and they are the ones in charge. Regardless of that, the new situation in LA means that it is now a perfect training ground for the girls. They could use the experience before we send them out there alone."

Buffy looked at the others as if they had grown extra heads, "Giles are you actually suggesting that we say yes to this? I can't believe you of all people would be for this plan!"

"Buffy I don't want to, well get you mad at me, but are you against this because of the girls or because of who we'll have to work with?"

"What, no! I'm fine about that, there are no problems with work buddies and anyway Spike and I have sorted things out and we're fine so there's nothing to worry about."

"With Spike maybe but what about Angel? Buffy, he barely said two words to us last night and I seem to recall that we weren't exactly sharing a lot of information with him for the last year. I think he's a little mad at us. If we do this, if we move here then you're going to have to talk to him and work something out and whatever that is means you're going to see him practically everyday, is that something that you think you're ready for? Can you work with Angel?" Willow's voice was filled with concern for her best friend, knowing how had this would be for her.

"Why is this all my decision? It's not like you guys have been leading the Angel fan club. I seem to recall a lot of support from you guys when he decided to leave; you weren't exactly rushing to stop him. So do you think you can work with him?"

"Buffy we just didn't want to see you get hurt...." Xander answered defensively.

"Hurt! The love of my life ups and leaves and you guys didn't want me to get hurt!! Sorry but I was and I got on with it, I slayed and partied and did all that but I was dying inside. So don't act like I wasn't hurt. I can handle working with Angel because the girls will get the best experience here, the PTBs have decreed it and as usual there is some prophecy making my decisions for me. So as always I'll do the right thing cause that's what I do," she declared.

There was a pause.

"Well I guess that's decided then." Giles said. "We can work out the logistics of it later but we should try to get the girls here as soon as possible. We were just lucky that we hadn't established a proper base yet or else this could be far more complicated that it already will be. I'll get in touch with the rest of the Watchers and let them know, they may need some persuading when I tell them we'll be working with Vampires but I think they'll eventually see the advantages to the situation."

Buffy looked at him somewhat taken aback. "Wow wait a second, you're just willing to accept this and pick up and come here after only thinking about this for one night. I'm sorry but who are you and what have you done with my Giles"

Giles smiled, "I know you think this seems very quick but there's more to it than that. Not all of this is completely new to me. I've been going through any of the Councils files that weren't destroyed by the First and it seems to support what Kathy's already said. As well as that I knew Kathy and her parents and I trusted them, they were good people despite what the Council made them do to Kathy; I believe what she said. And to be honest Buffy we need to focus more on what role the new Council will have in the future, we've been so focused on finding all the slayers and just getting them in control of their powers that we haven't really been looking at the best way to use them. I believe that this could be it; even if we send the girls off to different places afterward this is the perfect place to train them. As for our new co-workers, well I have to admit that I haven't always been open-minded when it comes to Angel and Spike, but from hearing what's been going on here for the last few years I think they have proven themselves and I believe I can put past differences aside. They have done good here and lost a lot in the process, I think the least we can do is give them a chance."

Buffy sat back down in amazement. She was confused and conflicted all at once. While the Slayer in her knew that this idea was not just a good one but also a necessary one she felt that she was backed in to a corner. Once Sunnydale had become just a huge crater she had had the opportunity to live a (somewhat) normal life, which she had in Rome with Dawn, now that normal existence was being threatened and she wasn't altogether sure that she was upset about it. The part of her that had lead to her being chosen to become a Slayer had felt neglected in the past year, she never thought she'd say it but she missed being in danger and having to fight all the time. Granted she had learned more about herself in the last year than she had thought possible but it had only made her see that Buffy Summers and the Slayer were one and the same. The qualities that made up one were the same as other and there was no distinguishing between them, and to be honest she didn't want to. While many people who knew her identity had had problems with it she knew that all those present here accepted her because of it and regardless of it. They knew who and what she was and they saw it as one entity and she missed that level of acceptance dearly. There would never be people in her life that could comprehend her with such clarity and she realised that the same could be said for how she saw them. She accepted Willow and her magic and Giles and his books and Xander and his, well just Xanderness. They were family and they had been apart for too long.

Of course while she wanted to be reunited with her family there where other issues to take into consideration. Moving all those slayers to a whole different country, setting up the Watcher's Council again, training numerous young and innocent Slayers, oh who they hell was she kidding the biggest issue was as always Angel. He had barely looked at her last night and when he did the hurt and pain radiating from him was palpable. The lines of communication between them had not been open for the last year although she knew that Giles had been in touch with him. She also knew that he had visited her in Rome with Spike but she had been with the Immortal. Seeing him again here, now, it was all too much and the idea of seeing him everyday was more than confusing. She knew that she had never loved anyone like she had loved him and would never feel that way for someone else. She also knew that those feelings had changed but into what she wasn't certain. What she did know was this, she had grown up more in the last five years than anyone should have had to and that her destiny, her calling now brought her here and here she would stay. This was where she belonged, she just hoped that it wouldn't end in blood and tears.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:

Okay so a couple of things for people to know, firstly this is going to be a long fic hence the reason it's a little slow, damn exposition! Anyway don't worry things will start to pick up and become actiony soon enough.

Secondly to anyone who was worried this is B/A all the way, there will be nice fluffy moments and they will get together but I am, as Joss would say, going to make them earn it. They have issues that need to be worked through so I will make them go through it.

Thirdly I know the last few chapters have been a bit aimless but I finally gotten most of my plot sorted so hopefully the next few will be better and I will eventually go back and do a rewrite on what's already up.

Anyway thanks again for all the feedback its great and scary all at the same time. Again, anyone know of a beta? Or even a group where I can get longer feedback or some discussion? Let me know if you do!

Kathy felt like beating her head against a brick wall.

'Good god could they be any more stubborn' she thought.

She sat on her bed, the sun streaming in the window, her legs were crossed and she was desperately trying to meditate. Years of experience had taught her that she must be calm and centred in order to control her powers otherwise she'd be picking up stray thoughts all day long. Unfortunately she was just too curious to completely tune out everyone in the hotel just yet. She needed to know what was going on in their heads so that she could help guide them like she was suppose to, only problem was she had also discovered that they were the world's most stubborn group of people. She was growing frustrated as she sensed Buffy over think the decision to stay and convince herself that there was nothing left between her and Angel anymore.

'Yeah,' thought Kathy, 'And the Pope practises Wicca.'

The dynamics of the group were complex, interesting and sometimes stupid. While they could fight demons and battle apocalypses with an amazing unity they each carried the pain of loss, which drove them apart. They were as close as any blood family but as far apart as one as well. They had seen and experienced too much over the years to be able to leave anything go and as a result each carried more baggage than a major airline. Kathy also knew that it was part of her job to lighten the load and help them deal, of course to do that was going to take time. She had one major advantage though; her telepathy meant that she could see what it was that each person really wanted and needed and also the best way to show them how to get it. If only they could get past their stubbornness. With that she gave up trying to meditate and hauled herself off of the bed. Picking up some of her stuff she sighed before heading to the shower, hoping that the hot water would relax her at least a little before dealing with the drama downstairs.

"So, you guys have decided to stay." Kathy declared as she walked into the kitchen where Buffy and the others were seated.

"What, how did you know? Did you use your telepathy to read our minds?" Xander looked up in shock.

"I heard you say it as I came in Xander. I don't go around just reading people's minds it would give me too big a headache."

"Oh, sorry; just a little freaked." He looked sheepishly at the floor.

"You'll have to excuse Xander he doesn't like the idea that someone might be in his head, he's scared that all he thinks about is sex and that someone may find that out." Buffy looked at Xander remembering her own little adventure with hearing the inner workings of her friend's brain. "Don't you get tired or you know insane, hearing everyone all the time? I know I had a hard time dealing with the whole mind reading thing and I only had the power for a little while."

Kathy smiled, "I've gotten used to it, it was a little weird at first but it came on gradually and I learnt to control it. Now I've gotten a handle on it it's kinda like your powers. You can control them and you know your limitations and what exactly you can do and they become a part of you. I don't know what I'd do if I lost them I don't think I'd be really me."

Buffy nodded in understanding as she remember when she had lost her own powers and how different she had felt, like she wasn't quite complete.

"Anyway back to what I was saying, you guys have decided to stay and I'm sure you want to get the details worked out as soon as possible so why don't we get the others and starting working on it." Kathy asked.

Willow looked at Kathy before she could leave and asked, "Kathy, are you sure about this? I mean do you think this will work all of us here together and trying to get along. We all get along for short periods but I mean this is everyone living together and working together and that can lead to world endage and stuff, so I'm not sure it's a great idea."

Kathy paused for a moment, not quite sure how to answer, then she spoke. "I have a lot of respect for what you guys have done, all of you, the LA gang included but this is necessary so we really don't have much of a choice. Look don't worry too much, just know that part of my purpose here is to guide everyone and make sure they're doing okay so if things get bad I'll know about it and I'll handle it.

Giles looked at her with interest, "how exactly will you handle it?"

Kathy grinned at him, "I usually find that a smack across the back of the head does the trick." With that she walked out of the room.

The LA gang gathered in the lobby of the Hyperion where the rest where waiting for them. Most of them were seated around the room but Buffy and Angel had both elected to stand, each on opposite ends of the group. As had been the case the previous night Angel did not look at the Slayer and she spent most of the time staring at the floor. The tension between them was becoming evident even to the others and the Scoobies shifted nervously in their seats unsure of Angel's reaction to their decision.

Buffy looked at Wesley and Gunn when she spoke, knowing they would be neutral territory. "We've talked it over and we agreed that it makes sense to stay, so we are. There are so many things that need to be worked out for this to happen but most of it is paper work so we can leave it aside for now. There are however some matters that need to be discussed and agreed on before we can go ahead with this, we need to make certain things clear for everyone's sake."

Wesley looked at Angel before replying to Buffy. "I understand and I agreed, we especially need to figure out who exactly is in charge here otherwise it's going to get complicated. I know you have been training the new Slayers and taking care of them and I believe in that regard nothing should change but when it comes to fighting and the general running of everything here we have been used to doing things our own way and that has meant following Angel."

"Wow, wait a second, I'm not signing up to this to take orders from dead boy here, if we do this then we do this with Buffy as our leader," Xander protested.

"Hey watch who you're insulting there man, I've been following Angel for the four years and I'm not about to change that, and in case you haven't noticed this is his building and you are the guests." Gunn stood in front of Xander as he replied in order to back up his opinion.

The other members of the group all began to squabble as to who should be in charge and as the debate grew more heated Buffy grew more annoyed.

"STOP!"

The fighting suddenly ceased as everyone turned to look at Buffy and Angel both of whom have shouted at the same time. The looked at each other slightly embarrassed and Buffy nodded for Angel to go ahead.

"I'm not going to fight for the leadership of this little group, mostly because I don't want it. I'm tired of doing this but it's not like we're going to get a break so here's what I propose. When it comes to the general training of the girls and the running of the Council Giles has already got a handle on that so we should let him continue. Who ever has been helping you up till now I'm sure would prefer it that way and it will cause the least problems, although I would suggest that you bring Wesley in on it since he was a Watcher and he has a lot of field experience. As for the actual fighting and everyday demon hunting that goes on here what I propose is that Buffy and I share that responsibility, that way everyone is happy, or not. You got a problem you come to us, we'll work together with Giles and obviously help out with the Council but when it comes to fighting what we say goes. Now does that suit everyone? Or would you all like to bicker like five year olds for another few hours."

Buffy looked at Angel, unsure of how to react. She was surprised he had taken charge so quickly but she was used to him following her lead like he had in Sunnydale, here it was different. Here he was a leader in his own right and he had a family that looked to him for strength much like she had. What threw her the most though was the way in which he spoke; his voice was filled with tiredness and a sense of despondency. Even looking at him she could see that his shoulders were slumped and there was a generally air of resignation about him. It looked like he had no fight left in him and that scared her. She remembered Christmas day on top of the hill in Sunnydale where he had tried to finish it all and even then there had been emotion and passion in what he had done, here though there was nothing.

"I agreed with Angel, I think that's the best plan and I'm sure that you all agree too. As for the legalities, Giles and Gunn can discuss them and he'll figure out the best way to do this. As for everyone else why don't you take a look around the hotel and see what it is we need to do here in order to get the place ready, Xander I'm sure you have a better idea what that requires than anyone else so why don't you take charge there. If that's okay with everyone then lets get going." Kathy said.

Everyone nodded in agreement and stood. Angel turned to leave but stopped when he heard his name.

"Liam, can I talk to you?" Kathy looked at him with concern written across her face.

"Sure," he replied.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As the others left the lobby to go explore the hotel Kathy and Angel headed into the office. Kathy shut the door behind her and leaned against it as her brother took a seat. Angel slumped into a chair behind the desk and leaned back, his whole body showed how tired he was. Kathy looked at him with an expression of love and concern written across here face.

Angel opened his eyes and turned his head toward her, the sight of his beloved little sister brought a smile to his face. Regardless of how he felt about the other events in his life at the moment the fact that his sister had been returned to him brought a swell of happiness to his heart. Oh, it wasn't even close to perfect happiness so he was not worried about that but it was a ray of sunshine in his otherwise bleak existence.

Kathy returned the smile Angel had given her, "it's nice to see you do that again I didn't think I'd get to see you smile ever again especially considering the mood you've been in."

"Kathy....I just, I'm tired that's all I'll be better when I get some sleep."

"You could sleep for a month and you wouldn't be out of this slump, it's more than being sleep deprive Liam, you're just not you."

"Kathy, don't get me wrong I'm so happy you're back but it's been two hundred years I've changed and you don't know what's me any more"

"Don't I? I know you better than anyone else in this world Liam, I knew you before you became a vampire and after, I saw everything you did when I was dead because they thought I should know what was going on with you, I have seen all the atrocities Angelus committed and I know all the good that Angel has done and the one thing that was consistent in all three incarnations of you was that all were passionate about what they do. That's what scares me now, you're lost that passion, you're fighting because you should, not because you want to change anything and I'm scared that you'll go out there and not want to win a fight some night and I'll end up having one of the guys handing me a box of ashes!! I finally get you back and I'm terrified that I'm going to lose you cause you don't care enough anymore!!" Kathy's voice rose as she spoke and it was filled with worry and fear for her brother. The look on her face nearly broke Angel's heart as he realised how she had missed him as much as he had her. He stood and took her in his arms.

"It's okay, really it is, I'm not going anywhere. I promise," he whispered into her hair as he held her close, "I'm just not sure of anything anymore and things are changing so fast I can't think straight."

Kathy moved away from him slightly and looked up at him. "Has this got anything to do with Buffy?"

Angel stepped away from Kathy and ran a very tired hand over his face. Pausing for a moment he took a deep and unnecessary breath.

"What do you know about Buffy?"

"I know all the basics, Slayer, died twice, changed history by creating more slayers, oh and also the part where she's had two vampire lovers. I know what happened between you two and also between her and Spike. I also know how much she still means to you but what I don't know is why you treated her like she's just some old acquaintance and not the love of your incredibly long life."

"Things between me and Buffy are complicated, okay? There were more things keeping us apart than I thought were fair. Regardless of how I feel..felt about her it wasn't fair to stay together and nothing about that has changed, in fact now there are even more reasons. It would be better for everyone involved if Buffy and I just stayed friends and kept it professional. Look it's not that important okay, let just talk about something else."

"Liam I love you dearly but you're a terrible liar and it's even worse when you're trying to lie to your telepathic sister. You've got issues, I get that and I get that you're all stoic and brooding now which you were a little when we were kids but really how often did I ever let you get away with any of that? Whether you're Liam, Angel or Angelus I know you and I know that there is a whole rake of things bothering you and you're not dealing."

"Maybe I don't want to deal! Has anyone thought about that? I've got the weight of the world resting on my shoulders! Half the demon word wants me dead and the other half wants me evil. Every time I finally make some semblance of a life for myself it falls apart and I lose the people I love so you'll have to excuse me if I don't want to talk cause all I want to do is quit!" Angel got more and more agitated as he talked and upon finishing his rant he picked up a cup on the table and threw it against the wall.

Kathy looked at him with no expression on her face.

"Are you done?"

"For the moment."

"Good, now let me talk. I missed you. I love you. More than any of that I'm worried about you. I get that things have been a nightmare for you, especially lately but why do you think I'm here, hell why everyone is here. This thing is coming to a head Liam and you're going to need help so here it is. You're not the only champion here so you don't have to take all the pressure like you normally do. Besides all that there are people out there who care about you and who are just as concerned about you as I am. I'm not saying that you have to be all happy and cheerful, I'm just asking that you talk to someone, I'm here if you need me or you could talk to Wesley or Gunn, or Buffy."

Angel closed his eyes when Buffy's name was mentioned; he said nothing even though Kathy had finished talking. He thought over what she had said and waited a minute before responding to her.

"I missed you too, everyday. When I got my soul back I had to deal with the guilt of all the people I had killed but the one that I wanted to take back more than any other was you. I always promised that I'd protect you and I was the one who killed you. I love you and I killed you. I'm so sorry." He looked at her with tears in her eyes.

Kathy got up and walked toward him, she seated herself in his lap and wrapped her arms around him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm not going to forgive you because there's nothing to forgive. I'm happy now, here in this time. This is our destiny Angel and we wouldn't be happy if we didn't follow it."

"You called me Angel, that's the first time you've done that."

"I know, I suppose I'll have to get used to it. Doesn't matter to me really, you're still my brother no matter what your name is." She looked at him with a smile on her face, "and you'll always be my champion."

He looked at the girl in his arms and smiled, despite the fact that she was older that the last time he had seen her she was still his little sister and she could still make him smile.

"You know you're a bit bigger than the last time you sat in my lap."

"Yeah well it's not like I'm going to cut off the circulation to your leg, it's already dead."

"Hey!"

Angel and Kathy emerged from the office upon hearing the sounds of the others returning to the lobby. Xander was deep in discussion with Giles and Buffy trying to figure out the needs of the girls and what exactly would have to be changed. Gunn and Wesley were listening in as well and helping to sort out the logistics. Willow, Dawn and Faith were talking to Spike and bringing him up to date on all that had been happening since they had left Sunnydale. In truth it was mostly Dawn talking with Spike listening and Willow and Faith filling in some of the blanks.

They all turned as they heard Angel and Kathy approach. Most were relieved that Angel looked calmer than he had and hoped that it would remain.

"So how went the tour?" Kathy asked, "Find any nifty souvenirs?"

"A legion of dead rats." Buffy answered.

"Lovely." Kathy said with a look of disgust on her face.

"So what's the conclusion? Can we turn this place into a functioning Slayer school?" Angel asked.

Xander turned to him, "yeah we should be able to do that without too much hassle. I figure if each girl renovated her own room then that should help. The building is structurally sound and the only major jobs would be to create a training area large enough to accommodate everyone and a few communal areas but the ballroom should do it and the other reception rooms as well. Do you want to keep the swimming pool?"

"I think we can survive without the pool" Angel replied. Dawn looked at him mouth agape in dismay. "We'll think about the pool"

"So Xander why don't you draw up some suggestions and we can see how this will work, nothing too fancy...." Kathy stopped talking and frowned. Her eyes closed and she grabbed her head as her body started to convulse. She fell to the floor but was caught by Angel before she could hit it.

The Scooby gang having not seen Cordelia's visions were worried. Giles was about to call an ambulance but was stopped by Wesley. They all looked on as Angel cradled his little sister in his arms as she witnessed the horrors they were to fight.

"Kathy, what did you see?" Angel asked as he stroked her hair.

"Vampires, a...a nest... there's about twenty of them....they have people there....they're feeding...oh god they're only children....they're so scared...we have to save them Liam." She looked as Angel with pleading eyes as the pain from the experience subsided.

"We will," he promised, "just tell me where to go."

"Sixth and Euclid, there's an abandoned building, they're in the basement. Liam, hurry we don't have much time."

"Buffy, Faith, Spike you're with me, twenty vampires won't last long against us. Buffy you'll have to drive, I won't get very far in the daylight, my car is still in the garage. Get weapons and lets go."

Angel tossed Buffy the car keys to the GTX that had stayed safely in the garage of the Hyperion during his time at Wolfram and Hart. The four fighters geared up and headed toward the car, both Angel and Spike carrying blankets to shield themselves.

Wesley and Gunn helped Kathy to the couch and handed her painkillers.

"Feeling better?" Wesley asked.

"Yeah, thanks. I just hope they get there fast enough."

"Don't worry," replied Dawn, "you've never seen Buffy drive."

"Man I had forgotten how painful those visions could be. After Cordelia became part demon it just made it so much easier. Are you sure you're okay?" Gunn said concerned.

"I'm sure, I'm getting used to the blinding pain. Just do me a favour and keep a large supply of painkillers around. I'm pretty sure I'll need them."

Two hours later Angel and the others returned. Spike had a large gash in his side while Faith was limping slightly. Buffy and Angel were both beat up but seemed unharmed although neither looked happy. Kathy ran toward them when she saw them enter.

"Did you stop them? Are the kids okay? Are you guys okay?" she asked.

Buffy looked at her and smiled. "Yeah the kids are fine, a couple of broken bones but nothing too serious, we cleaned out the nest before they could do any harm. I called

the police and gave them an anonymous tip about the kids so it's all taken care of."

Kathy sighed with relief. Dawn approached Spike and Faith and sat them down on the couch so that Giles could tend to their wounds.

Buffy turned to Angel.

"Things are obviously pretty hairy around here and I don't think it's going to get any better. I think the sooner I get the girls here the better."

"When do you want to go?" he asked her.

"I think Giles, Willow and I should leave tomorrow. It'll take a couple of weeks to sort things out but we'll do it as fast as we can. I'll leave Faith here to help you out and Xander can start getting to work on the hotel. I'd also like to let Dawn stay, to be honest I'd be quicker without her. Of course that's if it's okay with you?"

"They can stay there's no problem there, this is you're home too now, you don't have to ask. You should go get the other Slayers but take your time, you don't want to rush this."

With that Angel walked off leaving Buffy standing there. Throughout the whole conversation neither had looked the other in the eye and both had kept the pain on their faces expertly concealed.

Kathy however could feel the depth of emotions between them.

"That's the first thing that's going to get fixed." She thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Two weeks had passed since Buffy, Giles and Willow had left for England to gather the slayers. In the meantime the remaining team members had busied themselves with renovating the hotel and fighting whatever demons forces they encountered. Kathy had supplied them with a number of visions, which had led them to nests of vampires and demon lairs but thankfully no major evil. The motley crew had reached a certain level of trust among themselves.

Gunn and Xander had struck up an unlikely friendship while they were renovating the hotel. Xander was happy to have a friend who was not female or a geek and Gunn found it refreshing to be around someone who had seen so much horror but still could joke and smile about it all. The two men spent much of their time trading war stories and cracking jokes all the while painting walls and fixing doors. Everyone living in the hotel pitched in with the renovations and pretty soon they had a fully equipped training area for the new slayers to train. They had converted the old ballroom due to its high ceilings, where it had once held many a bejewelled dancer it would not function as a training centre for an army of demon fighters.

Dawn spent much of her time flitting around trying to avoid as much manual labour as possible but after a couple of days the others cracked onto her scheme and made sure she had something to do. She had an intense fascination in Illyria and begged Wesley to let her help research the old ones further when Giles returned with his books. Wesley had agreed on the condition that Buffy allowed it, which had sent Dawn into a rant about how she was now mature enough to make her own decisions. On most of her downtime however Dawn tried to spend it with Kathy. A certain affinity had sprung up between the two and they were the life and soul of the hotel. If it had not been for these two the men would have been more subdued, instead they forced them to talk and tell stories and laugh, giving the hotel more energy than it had seen in a long time.

Kathy in turn tried to spend much of her time around Angel and he tried to do the same. For the first few days they had not much opportunity as they were either working on the hotel, fighting evil or he trained with Faith. This however changed following an encounter with a nest of vampires which resulted in a display of Kathy's fighting skills. Having lived with Watchers for the past decade Kath was more than able to hold her own and due to her powers could fight almost as well as Angel although she had the technique of a Slayer. Once he had gotten over the shock of seeing his little sister beat the crap out of a vampire before easily staking it Angel included her in the training sessions and brought Spike in as well for balance (or a punching bag as Angel preferred to call it.). It was during these sessions that the four reached a certain level of comfort with each other, although Angel and Spike still bickered incessantly the girls found it an endless source of amusement.

Angel and Kathy entered the new gym and looked around. Xander stood in front of a lighting fixture where he was turning the last screw and upon securing it turned to the where the others were standing.

"Ladies and gentlemen and assorted demons, I would like to present to you the new and improved Hyperion ballroom now to be known as the training room. Where once you could bust a move now you can learn how to bust a gut." With that he flipped the light switch and revealed the room. It was filled with dummies and punching bags and the floor was covered in soft mats. In one area there were rows of weapons each of varying degrees of lethalness.

"Wow Xander this is fantastic, Buffy's gonna freak out when she sees this!" Dawn said in amazement. "You know what would be really cool would be if we could break it in first by teaching me to sword fight."

"NO," Angel replied. "Dawn if Buffy wants you to learn to use a sword then she will teach you, I'm not going to get into argument with your sister because of it. Anyway Buffy's an excellent sword fighter as I seem to recall."

Faith laughed at them, "tell you what why don't we give this place a try just to make sure it's okay, we wouldn't want any of the newbies getting hurt now would we."

Xander rolled his eyes to heaven and help up his hands. "I'll have you know that this place can withstand a bunch of slayers training in it. I know what you guys are capable of and I have designed this place to stand up to that."

Spike stepped forward. "Well lets see if the one-eyed wonder is right, who's up for a tumble then?"

The room was lit only by candlelight, all around the walls and in corners large wrought iron candelabras stood, glowing in the soft light. Huge opulent curtains covered the large windows and deep crimson walls were bare. In the centre of the room a figure was seated at the head of a large table, it was shrouded in a deep green velvet cloak and the hood covered it. It was unclear as to whether the figure was male or female or if indeed it was even human. The figure was bent over a scroll, the scroll was covered in an assortment of different writings and some had been crossed out.

Another figure clad identically entered the room. It approached the one seated and took a chair next to it.

"Well?" it asked.

"It all goes according to plan, the Chosen one is gathering the Slayers as we speak and she is bringing them here. The vampire is preparing for their arrival. They think that they can take control of this city and prevent us from regaining our position here. I find it humorous."

"You find much humorous, however this situation is sill delicate you would be wise to restrain yourself for the moment."

"The girl is bringing us what we need right to our very feet, once they are here we can begin to act and then we will have control. The vampire will then come to our side and we can finally return to our full power in this dimension."

"What of the Them? They sent a guide to the warriors and they communicate through her. She may interfere."

"If she does then we kill her. Its not hard to solve, dear brother." The first figure pushed back the hood on its cloak to reveal the face of a beautiful woman. Her hair was silver and slick back tightly from her face. Her eyes were golden and glowed slightly in the candlelight and her teeth we slightly pointed at the canines.

The other figure also removed his cloak, underneath it was a man, he was in his early forties and had grey hair. His face had obstinate set to it and a grey beard grew from his chin.

Around both of their necks hung ancient looking medallions each bearing a different symbol. The man stood the ram on his medallion swaying slightly.

"I should let our brother know of our progress."

The woman nodded in agreement. She leant back in the chair and played with her medallion. "Yes, let the Hart know how things are progressing." The dim candlelight reflected off of the wolf etched in the metal.


End file.
